Matatabi
The is a tailed beast sealed within Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. It has been captured by Hidan and Kakuzu, then extracted and sealed by Akatsuki. It was then resealed back into Yugito during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background According to Tobi, the Two-Tails first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent the Ten-Tails' resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra and used his ability to create nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 467, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Like the One-Tailed Shukaku, many people believed that the Two-Tails was once a human that turned into a . The Two-Tails eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure and was sealed within Yugito Nii when she was two years old. She was placed into a detestable training program in order to learn to control the Two-Tails' power.Third Databook, page 127 In the anime, Yugito agreed to have Nekobaa collect a paw print of the Two-Tails for the Paw Encyclopaedia.Naruto: Shippūden episode 189 In a cavern behind the Falls of Truth, where jinchūriki learn to control their tailed beasts, there are wall murals of the Two-Tails as well as the Eight-Tails, which indicates how long the beasts were associated with the Land of Lightning.Naruto chapter 495, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 496, page 2 Appearance The Two-Tails is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed with wild blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. Abilities Not much is known about the Two-Tails' power. It has flexible muscles, granting it great speed despite its large size. Its brute strength is enough to initially pummel Kakuzu who had attempted to use brute force to stop its paw forcing him to use his Earth Release: Earth Spear to survive the attacks.Naruto chapter 313, page 10 It is also able to create a fireballs which were powerful enough to destroy the sewer they were fighting in and the the building above where they were fighting.Naruto chapter 313, page 12 It is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Soon after her introduction, Yugito was captured by two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, although it is unknown who was specifically assigned to capture her. Despite luring her two pursuers into a closed space, sealing the exits, and transforming herself into the Two-Tails, Yugito was overpowered and rendered unconscious by the two Akatsuki members. Zetsu later arrived to take her off their hands, and she later died as a result of having the tailed beast extracted from her. Influence Cats are the common species throughout the world, and stories of are popular throughout Japan. In myth, when a cat reaches a certain age, it grows larger, and its tail becomes longer and forks in two, and is then called a . These cats were said to have the ability to manipulate the dead as if they were puppets, and had been associated with strange fires and occurrences. This may be related to the Two-Tails' nickname and its fire-breathing abilities. References he:החתול בעל שני הזנבות ru:Двухвостый зверь